Patients in chronic care facilities often are maintained in a chair for extended periods of time. Many chairs used for patient care can be fitted with a lapboard, which functions basically as a table to support a tray of food, reading materials, handicrafts, etc.
Lapboards used in the past have been designed to clip around the arms of a chair or wheelchair, snap onto a chair or wheelchair or to otherwise securably fasten to a wheelchair.